This invention relates to a climber.
The art is well worked and replete with various proposed detailed features of construction said to improve some desired objective.
For instance, lightness of weight has always been a desired objective in the construction of climbers. U.S. Pat. No. 938,905 issued Nov. 2, 1909 illustrates an early solution to this objective. However, the construction it illustrates did not protect the ankle of the wearer and the more practical art has employed a vertical bar extending to above the ankle and strapped to the fore-leg of the wearer. The development of this type of climber is well exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,810 of Dec. 24, 1945; U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,250 of July 22, 1952 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,998 of Feb. 25, 1975.
In all of these as well as in the present day commercial art the gaff employed has been in the form of a solid metal spike or spear. Such spikes are heavy and generally sufficiently short to encounter substantial resistance to penetration of the pole or tree being climbed. This results in fatigue of the wearer.